Example embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to semiconductor circuits, and more particularly, to voltage converters and/or operating methods thereof.
A voltage converter is configured to convert a level of an input voltage and output the converted input voltage as an output voltage. The voltage converter is used in various electronic devices. Generally, a supply voltage provided in a home, a company, or a public facility has a level of 110 V or 220 V.
However, electronic devices usually use internal voltages having a level lower than 110 V or 220 V. To convert the supply voltage to internal voltages, various voltage converters are used in an electronic device. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for highly reliable voltage converters to be used in various electronic devices.